The New Girl in Town
by markandcallieforever
Summary: Callie Torres is 16 years old and new to Seattle. She is starting her first day at a new high school and must learn to adjust. Along the way she meets new friends, reconciles with old ones, and takes a wild journey called high school. Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY
1. Chapter 1

Callie Torres was 16 years old and starting her first at day at her new high school. Her parents had been transferred to new jobs at Seattle Grace Hospital. She hated leaving her friends behind, but she knew that knew ones would come out of it. She was ready for this, she was ready for a new start.

Growing up with two surgeons as parents wasn't the most comforting way to grow up. Her parents were always called into the hospital at all hours of the day. Callie was alone a lot, but she welcomed it, learning to be independent, and well badass.

Making sure that her make up was absolute perfection, hair curled beautifully over her shoulders, her black locks framing her face perfectly. Her outfit was choice was just her style, black pencil skirt that hugged her voluptuous curves perfectly, her loose fitting top showing off her beautiful body.

She was ready.

Starting up her black BMW that her daddy so graciously bought her for her 16th birthday, she made her way to Seattle Grace High.

Pulling into the parking lot of the high school, Callie observed the place around her. Seattle Grace High looked like a great school. High class is more like it. She would fit right in.

Climbing out of her car she locked her doors on the way out.

This was it. _Here goes nothing_

As Callie Torres walked by, people could only stop and stare, her beauty catching in the light as she strutted towards the office with her head held high. Flashing her signature smile at every passing face. _Oh yeah, this is gonna be a good year. _

Finally reaching the sidewalk of her new high school, she scanned her surroundings, her eyes halting at the sight before her.

He was beautiful, chiseled body, perfect smile, sexy leather jacket. _Hot!_

The unknown boy stopped right in front flashing her a cocky smile. His eyes scanning her body as he held out his hand.

"Mark Sloan"

_He even has a sexy name! _Callie stuck out her hand to shake his responding "Callie Torres" Flashing him a beautiful smile.

"You must be new here, I'm sure I would have noticed such a beautiful girl such as yourself"

"You are correct, I just transferred here from Miami" She replied.

"Well Callie, let me show you around" Mark gestured towards the school

"Actually, if you could point me in the direction of the office, thats all I would need you to show me" Callie snorted. She had dated guys like this before, the guys who are so hot you can't help yourself. Yeah, she dated guys like Mark Sloan before and knew exactly how to handle him.

Mark was dumbfounded, never had he been shut down before "Well its right through that hallway" He pointed toward the hallway to the right of the entrance.

"Thanks" Callie said walking toward the office.

Mark could only stand there watching her walk away from him.

_ This is going to be interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie walked down the hallway toward the office when a flash of vibrant red-hair caught her eye. The only other person she knew with hair as red as hers was her old time friend, but if couldn't be. Could it?

Callie moved further down the hallway when she saw, she the friendship bracelet that matched her own. It was Addison Forbes-Montgomery herself. She had missed her friend dearly, she remembered the last time they saw each other.

_Flashback_

_It was the last night of summer in the Miami moonlight, Callie and Addison lounging on the beach a towel sprawled under them. Addison was moving the next morning so she and Callie were spending their last moments together. Caliope Torres and Addison Montgomery had been friends from the beginning, both their mothers being surgeons at the same hospital meant a lot of time at the nursery. From there they were practically joined at the hip. They went to the same schools, had the same friends, had the same everything. They were fellow rich girls. Until the summer after their 8th grade year Addison told Callie that her mother was being transferred and she didn't know where. So they laid on the beach for hours just gazing up at the beautiful moonlit sky. _

_"Im gonna miss you Addie" Callie declared_

_Addison turned her to friend and gave her a warm smile _

_"We'll keep in touch"_

_"Everyday" Callie demanded _

_"Promise?" Addison said holding up her pinky_

_Callie linked their pinkies together saying "Promise"_

_They locked hands and their friendship bracelets that were made in the 5th grade linking as their hands joined. _

_End of Flashback _

Callie walked right up to Addisons' back as the bell rang, but Addison made no movie to get to class and tap her shoulder

"Why miss Montgomery aren't you late for something?" Addison turned at sound of her voice and squealed with joy. Addison stood there in shock as she recognized her long time friend. The girls embraced each other in a hug that spoke much more than words.

Finally pulling back and smiling at Callie, Addie questioned "Callie what are you doing here ?!"

Callie took a deep breath before answering "Mom and dad got transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital so we had to move out here" Addison nodded her understanding and looped her arm through Callie's.

"Well let me show you around" Addison said excitingly as they walked down the hallway.

Callie stopped at the door that said _Office_ and said "Hold on Addie, I have to check in first and get my schedule"

Addison nodded and followed Callie into the office.

After getting her schedule and everything that she need Callie and Addison resumed their tour around the school. They soon came to find out that Callie had almost every class with Addison and both girls were excited with joy.

First period was English with a teacher who Callie could only describe as hairy. He had hair growing out of every possible place on his body.

Walking into the class Addison introduced Callie to the teacher who introduced himself as Mr. Kramer. He directed Callie to a seat right beside Addison, seeing that she was playing tour guide today.

A couple other people walked into class as the bell rung and a boy who was definitely handsome walked right up to the pair of them. Smiling like a kid in a candy store he kissed Addison on the cheek.

Callie cleared her throat to get the attention of the pair who had seem to forgotten where they were.

Addison blushed and said "Callie this is my boyfriend Derek, Derek this is my best friend Callie, the one that I told you about"

Derek smiled at Callie, "Wow, you are as beautiful she described you"

Callie glanced over at Addison who could only smile meekly in response.

Chuckling because of the awkwardness that had formed Callie said to Derek "You aren't so bad yourself"

Derek smiled and said goodbye to the girls and reached his seat.

Callie narrowed her eyes at Addison and said "You have got some major explaining to do young lady"

Addison chuckled and replied "Why of course I never leave out the juicy details"

The class was in the middle of instructions when the door opened and none other than bad boy Mark Sloan appeared at the door.

Mr. Kramer crossed his arms over his chest and questioned Mark "Mr. Sloan, what is the reason you're late this time"

Mark chuckled and removed his leather jacket throwing it over his shoulder before replying "Oh you know, the normal, helping an old lady cross the street"

The entire class erupted in giggles but Mr. Kramer didn't look amused and said "Please take your seat Mr. Sloan"

Mark nodded and made his way to his seat beside Derek, on his way there he spotted the only girl who had turned him down. _Callie Torres_

He stopped dead in his tracks when she looked up from her notes and flashed him a smile. He just stood staring at her when she continued to go unnoticed by remaining his presence.

Mr. Kramer cleared his throat "Would you mind taking your seat now Mark?"

Mark was snapped back into reality when he heard Mr. Kramer, nodded and continued to his seat.

Derek who had been watching him very slowly and smirked to himself. Mark was so dense sometimes.

Mark finally reached his seat and plopped down to his best friend. He nudged Derek's shoulder and whispered "Hey, what's the story on the new girl?" He gestured toward Callie.

Derek followed Mark's gaze and answered "She's Addison's best friend from a couple years ago, apparently her parents got transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital so she had to move here."

Mark nodded but still focused his eyes on the Latin beauty in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie's next class was Honors Physics, the only class she didn't have Addison in. She walked in introduced herself to the teacher who was a old Asian woman whose name was Ms. Higa. She directed Callie to a seat and waited for the rest of the class to show up.

Right before the bell rung a short Asian woman with black curly hair that looked wild swooped in. She plopped herself down next to Callie and sighed with exasperation. She finally noticed Callie sitting there and said "Umm...who are you?"

Callie was taken back the girls bluntness but also impressed, Callie smirked and said "I'm Callie Torres, I'm new this year" The woman nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Cristina Yang" Callie smiled

"It's nice to meet you" had caught their attention when she cleared her throat signaling for the class to settle down. The rest of the class ran smoothly, Callie caught right on to the lessons and had no problem with understanding.

A while later Callie had just finished her Math class which she shared with Addison and then it was time for lunch.

The two friends made their way to the cafeteria and decided what they wanted to eat. Addison lead Callie to a table which held Derek, and the famous Mark Sloan.

As they reached the table Addison kissed Derek and turned to Mark, "I don't think you've met my friend - " she gestured toward Callie

Addison was cut off by Mark, "Oh, we've met" he smirked.

Addison looked back and forth between Callie and Mark, shrugged and sat down, Callie taking the seat next to her across from Mark.

Derek cleared his throat, breaking the tension he looked at Addison and said "Me and Mark were thinking of going to see the new movie that just came out, you in? Addison smiled and replied

"Yeah! sounds like fun" she turned to Callie,

"You wanna come?" Callie immediately started to oppose but before she could reply Mark cut in.

"You should come, you wouldn't want to leave me all alone with these two love birds do you?" he pointed towards Addison and Derek who immediately laughed.

Callie responded "Oh! God for bid I let that happen!" she teased and returned her attention back to Addison.

"Yeah, I'll come, when are we going? she asked turning to Derek.

"Tomorrow night, we'll meet you ladies there." He responded.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Callie smiled

All of their heads turned to the sound of someone shriek. Callie arched her neck to get a better view, of course, it was a blonde. Not just any blonde, a stacked, supermodel, type blonde.

Addison rolled her eyes at the commotion and leaned over to whisper to Callie "Izzie Stevens, sophomore, her and her gang of misfits are always causing commotion around here"

Callie giggled and returned her attention to their plans for tomorrow. She was excited.

In fact she was actually looking forward to spending time with her new found friends.

The rest of Callie's day went through quickly, having English, Art, and Human Anatomy with Addison, the girls were finally walking out of the entrance of the High School.

Addison said "So wanna go shopping for tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Callie's eyes lighted up, she always enjoyed girl time "Of course, fellow rich girl" she said looping her arm through Addison's

They made there way to Callie's car where Addison stopped to admire it, "Wow, daddy done good this year huh?"

Callie shrugged and laughed unlocking the doors so Addison could hop in, and then they were off.

Tomorrow came faster than Callie could tell, after spending a well amount of money on her new outfit, she returned home and buried herself in her studies until sleep found her.

The next morning Callie walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother, Alejandra Torres, Callie was a splitting image of her mother, jet black her, womanly curves and bronze skin that looked as if they had been sunbathing for years. They often got mistaken as sisters much to Callie's dislike.

"Morning mija" Her mother greeted while fixing her breakfast. Callie moved further into the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek

"Morning mami" she replied sitting down on a kitchen bar stool.

"How was school yesterday? did you make any new friends?" Her mother asked setting a plate of breakfast in front of her daughter.

"it was good, I like it here -OHMYGOD! guess who's here?1?!" Callie yelled excitingly waiting for her mother to answer her.

Alejandra thought for a second before shrugging her shoulders. Callie jumped up and down with glee and answered for her.

"ADDISONS HERE! she goes to the same school, oh my gosh I have missed her so much over the past few years!" Alejandra looked at her daughter in shock and happiness playing over her face.

"Wow! that's great! you guys were the best of friends, i'm glad you get to reunite." Callie nodded and dug into her breakfast.

"Oh yeah mom, me and addison are going out with a couple of friends to the movies, so I might be home late" Alejandra nodded her head at her daughter.

"Just be careful mija" Callie smiled and walked up to her mother kissing her goodbye

"Aren't I always" She threw a smile over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

On her way back to her room, she bumped into her father who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry mija, didn't see you there"

"Its okay daddy" she smiled and kissed his cheek before continuing her way back to her bedroom.

Her father, Carlos Torres called after her "Have a good day at school!"

Callie smiled over her shoulder and said "Will Do"

Upon arriving at school, she was met with Addison, Derek, and Mark apparently waiting for her outside the entrance. She hugged Addison and smiled at Derek and Mark.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" They all looked at her and laughed.

"We're looking for you!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight" Mark said quietly that she almost missed it.

"Oh yeah! of course! same time right?" she asked

"Yup" Derek answered.

"Okay Cal, I'll see you first period!" Addison shouted as Derek guided her to the entrance.

Mark and Callie were left there outside wondering if this was a coincidence.

Callie finally broke the silence and said "Wow.. are they always like that?"

Mark snorted and nodded "This is them PG, wait till we get to the movies"

Callie groaned and said "I hate those mushy wushy couples, but I guess if they're happy, I'm happy" she said smiling.

Mark smirked and said "Well, we are both in the same first period, why don't we walk together?" Callie smiled and nodded.

They walked into the school chatting all about how the rest of Callie's first day was, they made a pit stop at her locker to get a few of her books.

When Callie closed her locker she was met with a glare from across the hall. _What was her name? Bizzy? Dizzy? OH! Izzy! what does she want?_

Callie shook her head and continued walking to her first period Mark right by her side.

Soon the day was over, and Callie found herself getting ready in her overly large walk-in closet. She took one last look at herself and smiled. Her hair was perfectly curled so it hung low on her shoulders, her make-up, perfection, her new dress that she bought was a couple of inches above the knee and was strapless. The red fabric against her skin made her stand out more than she already did.

She heard a honk and knew it was Addison, grabbing her clutch and her jacket she left the house and they made their way to the movie theatre.

When they arrived Mark and Derek were waiting for them at the entrance.

Mark took in the appearance of Callie, she was beautiful. Not just beautiful she was hot! Dirty hot! And he would give anything to pull her up behind a tree right about now.

Addison and Callie made their way up to Mark and Derek and they said "You guys ready?" The boys nodded their heads and lead them towards the entrance.

"We already got you guys tickets" Mark said to Callie as she tried to get in the line to buy hers.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, thank you" she said and smiled her signature smile that could melt a man from across the room.

"I wanted too" He responded and they made their way to the snack line.

Callie looked up at Mark and asked "What do you want? Since you bought the tickets, I buy the snacks." Mark started to shake his head but Callie gave him the famous Callie eyebrow that Mark knew meant to 'shut up'.

He resigned in defeat and said "Just skittles is good"

Callie gasped and said "You like skittles? I love skittles! Whats your favorite one?"

Mark smiled and responded "Oh I only eat the red and Pu-" Callie cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Purple ones! Me too! They just taste waaay better than all the other ones right?"

Mark nodded and agreed "Exactly" Callie stood in line and said.

"Okay, we'll just share okay? That's all I want too!" Mark nodded his agreement.

At this point, he would share anything with Callie Torres.

After by snacks, Mark, Callie, Derek, and Addison made their way to their designed theatre. Derek went in first followed by Addison, followed by Callie and finally Mark.

They all got comfy and prepared to watch the show.

Halfway during the show Mark yawned and stretched his arms letting it fall behind Callie's chair. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes. _Oh no he didn't not just play that trick! _Callie couldn't help but snuggle further into his arms.

Above her, Mark smiled and relaxed into the feel of her body next to him. It felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The foursome walked out to their cars after the movie was over. Derek through his keys at Mark and said "Drive my car home tonight, i'm taking Addison home" he looked toward Addison who was blushing under his stare.

"Oh yeah, sure" Mark said as he caught the keys that were thrown at him.

Callie spoke up at and "You guys know what, I'll just have Mark take me home"she smiled at Mark and continued.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" she said eyeing the couple in front of her.

Mark and smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder and they began towards Derek's car, only to call back over his shoulder "You guys stay safe now!" he winked at Derek and continued walking.

When they arrived at Derek's car, Mark unlocked it and ran past Callie to open the door for her.

Callie rose a curious eyebrow at him and Mark could only shrug.

They ride to Callie's house was mostly silence except for the soft radio playing in the background.

When they finally reached her house, Mark quickly got out of the car and ran to Callie's side to open her door. He extended his hand to her, and reluctantly, she took it. He walked her up to her front step and said "Well, tonight was fun, we should do it again sometime"

Callie smiled and replied "Definitely, maybe next time without a mushy couple next to us" she said referring to their friends.

Mark nodded, "So..."He trailed off.

He was startled as Callie crushed her lips to his enlightening the spark that had been building all night. He took a little while to finally realize what was going on and kissed her back, his arms encircled her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue to explore her. As soon as she opened her mouth, Mark pushed his tongue into hers and she did the same. They stood there taking in the feel of each other and enjoying how good it felt to have someone in their arms. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bit it, but sucked it into his mouth to soothe pain, causing Callie to moan into his mouth. She lightly scratched the hairs that were at the nape of his neck and finally broke apart from him when the need for air was present.

With hooded eyes, Callie looked up at him through her dark lashes and smiled shyly, she was about to open her mouth and say something when the front door to her house opened.

Jumping at the sight of Mr. Torres, Mark and Callie quickly separated themselves and could only hang their heads in shame.

Mr. Torres cleared his throat, "Calliope, can you please explain to me why this hooligan is still standing here?" He asked gesturing toward Mark who seemed to be frozen in his spot.

"Uhmm... Daddy, this is a friend of mine that I met in school, his name is Mark" she said introducing Mark who was still quite fascinated with the cracks on the cement.

"Hmmm...friend is it, get in the house right now Calliope, your mother and I have been worried sick!" he ordered pointing toward the kitchen where Alejandra was sitting at the bar.

Callie rolled her eyes, and told Mark goodbye, and hurried inside.

Carlos remained, examining the boy before him, "If you ever touch my daughter like that again, you will be eunuch. Am I understood?" Mark could only nod. And with that he slammed the door shut.

The next day at school, Callie was trying her hardest to avoid seeing Mark, she couldn't let herself go down a path she knew would lead her to a dead end. Guys like Mark Sloan didn't date girls like Callie Torres. He was the quarter, most popular guy in school, her, not so much.

Addison was studying her friend closely automatically sensing that something was wrong. But she didn't know what.

Callie sighed for the fourth time that day and Addison dropped her phone and turned to her, "Okay, spill it, what is going on with you today?" Callie just shook her head.

"Its nothing, just not feeling well, thats all" Addison nodded but didn't believe her one bit.

They were heading to lunch when Mark turned the corner they were turning. He and Callie only making eye contact for a millisecond before Callie made up an excuse to leave.

Once out of sight she ran, she ran to a place that no one could find her. She had always seemed to get herself into these kinds of messes. Putting her heart out on the line, only for it to be broken. But not this time, this time Callie Torres was different, she was a badass chick.

She dried the last of her tears that began to fall, and knew that this was a new start.

Walking out of the girls locker room Callie made her way back to the cafeteria where Addison, Derek, and Mark were sitting in their usual spot.

She smiled at Addison and asked "What are you doing after school today?"

Addison just shrugged and replied. "I don't know, what did you have in mind?" Callie smiled.

"Do you want to come with me - " she was cut off by someone tapping her shoulder.

Callie turned around to see Alex Karev staring at her. "Uh, hi" she said questionably.

He was hot, she had to give him that, a year younger than her, but still hot.

Alex shifted from foot to foot and finally said, "Hi, I'm Alex, Alex Karev, I noticed that you were knew here and we didn't get to officially meet."

Callie smiled and said, "Well, I'm Callie" Alex smiled and replied,

"A beautiful name to match a beautiful woman" Callie could only try to hid her blush. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by Mark though.

"Well Callie, I was wondering maybe you'd like to go out tonight?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Callie though for a moment before answering, "Sure I'd love to" Alex let out a breath that he had not known that he was holding.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7" He winked before leaving her table.

Callie turned back to Addison and said, "Oh my God!" Both girls squealed with joy and jumped into chatting about what Callie should wear tonight.

Across from them, neither noticed that Mark was gripping the table so tight his knuckles turned white. He was losing his chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie had just gotten back from her date with Alex. She really liked him, he was cute, funny, charming, but a little immature for her liking. She knew someone who was mature enough for her. Mark. But, she couldn't have Mark, even if she could, he didn't like her. He was the quarterback of the football team. He would never date her.

The next day at school, Callie sat at one of the tables outside the cafeteria. She had her earbuds in her ears and she was studying for her big science exam. She didn't hear when Mark Sloan came walking up to her and sat down in the seat across from hers. She jumped when she felt him kick her underneath the table. She looked up from her textbook and kicked him right back.

"What do you want?" she asked slightly annoyed and slightly hopeful that he was there. He just simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I just haven't seen you around and thought looked lonely." He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

"Yeah well, I was fine just by myself" he nodded his head and they sat in silence for a couple moments.

Irritated by his presence, she packed up her stuff and stood up, she was about to leave when Mark caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Why are you always running from me Cal?" She let out a bitter chuckle and tugged her arm out of his grasp.

"Why don't you ask yourself that Mark, ask yourself why I always seem to want guys I can't have, and while you ponder that, I'm walking away" She turned and abruptly left him alone except for his thoughts.

Mark didn't understand what was going on with Callie. He thought he had showed that he wanted her the night at the movies. Maybe she didn't want him, maybe he wasn't good enough for her. He always found a way to want girls he could never have. Maybe he should just give up. But wait, Mark Sloan didn't give up, not before and not now. He was going to prove to Callie that he was good enough if it was the last thing he did.

Later at lunch Callie met up with Addison and they walked to the cafeteria together. Once inside the swinging doors the girls stopped dead in their tracks, their jaws dropping open. Hanging the cafeteria was a huge banner with 'I'm sorry, Callie' hanging from the ceiling. Callie just stood there while people around her started to whisper and stare. Addison nudged her from her shock and that's when she noticed Mark standing under the banner with a single red rose in his hand. Instead of running into his arm, Callie ran out the door.

Mark stood still as he tried to understand what had just happened. He thought this would make it better, he guessed he was wrong.

Callie didn't see Mark for three days after that, not that she was avoiding him anyway, she was actually looking for him. The initial shock of the gesture just caught her off guard, and her instinct told her to flee. After having time to think about, she realized that it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. And now, she found herself standing at his front door debating on whether to knock or not.

Perking up her courage, she knocked.

A few minutes later Mark opened the door clad in only sweatpants with a spoon in his mouth.

"Hi" Callie said chuckling.

"Hey" He replied with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Um, I didn't see you around school, we were getting kind of worried." Mark nodded and removed the spoon from his mouth.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Look, Mark I just wanted to apologize - " She was cut off by Mark.

"No, Callie it's okay, it was a stupid thing to do anyway"

"No! No, it wasn't, it was really sweet and I didn't mean to run off like I did, it's just..." she trailed off for a second before speaking again.

"No one has ever done something like that for me before and I just wanted to thank you" Mark smirked.

"Well, your welcome, I guess" Callie nodded and turned away, but stopped and turned back and jumped into his arms crushing her lips to his. Mark almost fell by the force of her approach but caught her just in time and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few more kisses, Callie pulled away, her lips a breath away from his and whispered,

"Oh and your completely forgive" Mark chuckled and pecked her lips one more time and set her on her feet.

"I'm taking you out friday, by the way" Mark declared and Callie rose and eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah?" Mark smiled and nodded, as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I'll call you" And with that he shut the door and Callie smiled to herself as she walked back to her car and headed home.

Friday

Mark found Callie at her locker, and he stopped and leaned beside it waiting for her to acknowledge him. When she closed her locker, she jumped in surprise at his presence.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, you scared me dummy!" Mark smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"7 sounds good. where are we going?" Mark shrugged.

"It's a surprise"

"Please, I have to know what to wear, cold or warm, casual or formal, there are so many factors I have to think about." Mark simply smiled at her and she pouted. He could never say no to her.

"Okay! I'll give you one hint" he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "You will be _blown_ away" And with that, he left a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked away even after she called after him.

"What! That's the hint I get? That does nothing for me, Mark!" She called after him, but he simply kept on walking.

Later That Night

Callie was standing in front of her full-size mirror trying to decide whether her outfit of choice was good. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee, and a loose red crop top that showed off her curves. Taking one more glance in the mirror she decide that she looked Hot!

She moved to her dresser where she grabbed her diamond earrings and put them on. Turning back to the mirror, she applied a bit more lipgloss to her lips and smacked her lips. Her mother called to her from the front door,

"Calliope! Mark is here!" She smiled to herself and grabbed her purse on her way out. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw her father and Mark shake hands and noticed the way her father eyed Mark up and down. Her mother on the other hand, had a smile on her face as she listened to the boys talk.

Callie cleared her throat as she made her way down the stairs, Mark looked up at her and his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. When she finally reached the bottom, she kissed her mother and father good-bye.

"Her curfew is 11 o'clock, Mark, any minute after and I will ring you neck, got it?" Her father asked and Mark nodded with a loud gulp. Mark followed Callie out the door and led her towards his car. Moving in front of her, he opened the door for her, but before she could get in, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him.

"You look beautiful" Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't look to bad yourself"

"C'mon let's get out of here before your dad shoots me" Callie laughed and got in the car.

Half and hour later, Mark pulled into the parking lot of a very grassy park where there was a hot-air balloon being set up. Callie sat in the passenger seat with a confused look on her face. Mark stepped out of the car, ran over to Callie's side and opened her door. He helped her out and took her hand leading her towards the balloon.

"Mark what are we - "

"I told you you'd be blown away." Callie gasped as realization hit her.

"We're going up in that?" She pointed at the hot-air balloon that was being set-up by the owner.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, you aren't scared are you, Cal?"

"No! I just, I've never been in one" Mark smiled.

"Well, let's get going then" He pulled her hand as they ran towards the balloon. The owner had given them the instructions and safety precautions. When he was done, Mark and Callie climbed in and Callie was surprised when the owner didn't.

"Isn't he gonna drive this thing?" Mark smirked and shook his head as he lit up the fire and began to lift them off the ground.

"I'm gonna fly it"

"WHAT!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO FLY ONE OF THESE THINGS, MARK!"

"Cal, calm down, I was National Hot-Air balloon race champ across the U.S. three times, I started flying when I was 6, trust me, your safe with me." Callie was still hell bent on being shocked.

"Really? Why did I not know this?" Mark shrugged, and moved them over the sky.

"I don't know, I never really told anyone about this, I kinda just do it in my free time."

Callie smiled, she looked out into the beautiful night sky. The moon was full tonight and the night was cool. She looked around the basket they were in and noticed a blanket and picnic basket sitting in a corner.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the items.

"You didn't think I'd let you starve, did you?" Callie giggled as she walked over to them and peeked inside. In the picnic basket were two coke bottles, two sandwiches, and lastly, a pack of strawberries. Wordlessly, Callie spread out the blanket, and placed the food atop it. She then removed her shoes and climbed on the blanket patting the spot next to her for Mark to take.

Mark set the Hot-Air balloon so that he could leave the steering and sit down. Toeing off his own shoes, he sat beside Callie and stretched his legs out.

"This is amazing, your getting big points for this"

"Points?" Callie nodded as she bit into her sandwich.

"Yep, points to be used for _special _things"

"And what, pray tell are these 'special' things you speak of?" Callie smirked and wiped mustard off the side of his face.

"It's a surprise" she mimicked his earlier words. She chuckled as Mark dropped his head and groaned.

"So, are we a 'thing' now?" Callie pretended to be thinking very hard about the question and burst out laughing as Mark's face had a horrified look on it.

Wordlessly, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his and whispered,

"Yeah, we are" Mark nodded and smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's play a game" Callie set down her sandwich and sat across from him.

"Fine, what kind of game?"

"Twenty Questions, so we can get to know each other a little better" Callie nodded as she thought of her first question.

"Okay, me first, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child"

"Me too!" Mark smiled at her.

"Okay, my turn, favorite color?" Callie stopped to think about it.

"It's a tie between Purple and Black" Mark snorted out the sip of coke he just sipped.

"They're like the exact same color!" she smacked him on his arm and leaned back on her hands.

"No, they're not, they're very different, now, first childhood pet?"

"Hmm, I think I had a gerbil named Melvin when I was 5" Callie burst out laughing.

"Melvin, what kind of name is that?"

"The good kind! When is your birthday?"

"January 31st, yours?"

"April 17th" Mark reached into the picnic basket and pulled out the strawberries. He plucked one out and fed one to Callie who savored the taste of the fruit.

"Next question, favorite subject?" Mark groaned and hung his head.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Callie nodded and grabbed a strawberry and fed him one this time. She giggled when some juice slipped down his chin, she carefully wiped it clean and licked it off her thumb.

"Science, okay? My favorite subject is science" Mark was surprised when Callie didn't laugh.

"Why would I laugh at that? Science is my favorite subject too"

"It's just weird, me being a football player and liking science, totally messing up the law of high school." Callie chuckled and wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Well, if you like it, why be ashamed of it?"

"Good point, my turn, first boyfriend?" Callie pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jaime Sanchez, 7th grade, first girlfriend?"

"Kelly Smith, 6th grade"

"Wow, your parents must be so proud" Mark smirked.

"I like to think so" Callie nudged his shoulder and moved closer to him.

"First kiss?"

"Winter ball, 8th grade, yours?"

"Spring social, 7th grade."

"Where were you born?" Callie laid down, her head in his lap. Mark moved his hands to her hair and began stroking it softly.

"Miami" Callie turned slightly and looked up at Mark. They sat in silence for a little while before Mark spoke,

"Okay, last question, and then we go" Callie nodded.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Callie smiled and sat up sitting in his lap, she moved her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Yes" she said against his lips. Mark brought her closer to his body and moved his hands to her hair. Callie's hands moved to his neck where she lightly scratched the nape of his neck. Mark parted his lips and Callie slipped her tongue into his mouth and laved her tongue over his. When Mark felt Callie shiver, he pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's get out of here, I have no doubt your father will ring my neck if your late." Callie laughed and dropped her head to his chest and nodded against it. Mark stood up and brought them back to the ground and got out first and helped Callie. They walked back to his car with their hands interlaced. He opened the door for her and made sure she was in before shutting it and moving to the driver's side. The car roared to life and Mark headed back to Callie's house.

When he pulled up in front of her house, got out, walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. He walked her up to the front door and gently stroked her cheek.

"Did you have a good time" Callie smiled and nodded.

"I did, you really know how to treat a girl" Mark smirked.

"I try" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss when the front door swung open and her father stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Mark and Callie pulled apart instantly.

"Calliope, you better get in this house before your friend here will no longer exist." She nodded quickly and turned to Mark.

"I had a good time, thank you, see you tomorrow" And with that she hurried in the house and out of sight.

Mr. Torres still stood at the doorway glaring at the younger man.

"If you ever come near my daughter again while I'm in sight, I will gut you, got it?" Mark nodded.

"Yes, sir" Mr. Torres shut the door and Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Not two seconds later, the door opened again and Callie rushed out, crushing her lips to his and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Goodnight" Mark stood there with a smile on his face.

"Night" Callie shut the door once again and Mark strolled down the walkway, and climbed back into his car and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Callie walked up to the entrance of Seattle Grace High with a smile on her face. She had been thinking about her date with Mark all night and couldn't get that blue-eyed boy out of her head. When she reached the front doors she spotted Addison and Derek sitting at a bench in front of it. Her smile still perched on her face, she walked up to them and greeted them happily.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Addison and Derek look at each other and then back at Callie.

"Um, Hi, we're good, why are you so...perky, this morning?" Addison asked and Callie simply laughed.

"Oh nothing! It's just a beautiful morning! I'll catch up with you guys later" She waved good-bye to them and continued through the doors.

A few minutes later Mark Sloan walked up to the school with a similar smile as Callie had on her face. Mark noticed Addie and Derek and headed in their direction.

"Hey Guys! How's it going?" Sharing another glance, Derek answered this time,

"We're fine, what's up with you? You seem somewhat.. joyful." Mark chuckled and shook his head. All he could think about last night and this morning was seeing Callie's beautiful face again.

"Oh shut up, I'm good, I'll see you guys later okay?" They nodded and he continued into the school.

After he was out of sight, Addison and Derek sat in silence as they tried to figure out what just happened.

"Did you - " Addison started, but Derek cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah"

"Do you think they - " She was cut off again.

"Yup" Addison looked over at him and shrugged.

"At least I'm not the only one who thought that was very coincidental"

Derek nodded his head, "Yes very big coincidence there"

Callie was at her locker when Mark sneaked up behind and whispered in her ear,

"Boo" Callie jumped at the surprise, but immediately recognized who it was. She closed her locker and turned to face him. He had a smile on his face that Callie couldn't help but return.

"So, wanna meet me for lunch today"

"Don't I meet you for lunch, everyday?" Mark nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, but this time I thought I'd ask out of courtesy" Callie chuckled and leaned back against the row of lockers. Mark moved closer to her, leaning into her resting a hand over them on the lockers.

"So, lunch?" Callie pursed her lips.

" I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule" Mark glared at her and slapped her thigh as she burst out laughing.

"Of course I'll have lunch with you, dork" Mark shook his head and folded his arms across his chest trying to be mad.

"I don't know if I want you to have lunch with me anymore, maybe I could ask Izzie if she'll have lunch with me, I know she wouldn't say no" Callie rose an eyebrow in his direction and turned away from him and started to walk away, and smiled when she felt his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Aww, Callie, you know I was just joking, besides, blonde bimbos aren't really my style, I prefer hot, gorgeous raven-haired Latinas any day." Callie smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch"

"Oh you will!" Mark called after as she walked down the hallway.

When lunch time rolled around Callie found herself walking with Cristina Yang toward the cafeteria. The unlikely friends had a friendship that most would describe as weird, but they described as normal. Cristina was just telling Callie about another one of Meredith Grey's obsession with Derek Shepard.

"So then, she called at 2 am, 2am Callie! And she basically talked my ear off about how Derek wore his hair that day. I swear, people are around here obsess with his hair like Izzie Stevens obsesses about _Gossip Girl_." Callie full-on laughed at Cristina's last comment and pushed the doors open to the cafeteria. When Cristina noticed Meredith and the Blonde Barbie herself, she groaned and threw her head back.

"You know Cris, you could always sit with us, we don't mind, and your cool enough for us." Cristina smirked.

"Nah, It's okay, maybe some other time" Callie smiled and waved good-bye as she walked toward the table where Mark was waiting for her. She sat down across from him and stole a fry off his plate.

Mark smiled as he noticed Callie sit down and said, "Hey, how was your day? Homework?" Callie groaned and plucked another fry.

"You have no idea, Ms. Higa gave us 3 sets of notes we have to study for our exam next week, not to mention that I have over 100 problems of math homework due tomorrow. I hate school" Mark chuckled and moved the fries from his plate and set it in front of her. She smiled and picked up a fry.

"So, how was yours? Anything worth sharing?"

"Well, Izzie Stevens tried to hit on me, got detention for being late to English, oh, and I got nominated for Homecoming King" Callie choked on her fry as he said his last part of his day.

"Wow! That's great! Of course you're gonna win, wait, did you say that Izzie Stevens hit on you? What the hell does the Blonde Bitch want?" Mark laughed out loud. Callie always had a passion for hatred for Izzie Stevens.

"I don't know what she wanted, Cal, but you shouldn't worry about her, she's nothing"

"I guess your right"

"Duh" Callie threw a fry at him which he caught in his mouth. They both burst out in laughter. Neither of them noticed Addison and Derek coming their way.

The couple dropped their plates on the table at the same time getting the attention of the laughing duo. Mark and Callie looked up at Addison and Derek and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Mark asked.

"Are you guys a couple or what?" Derek blurted out and hissed when Addison hit him on the arm.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so" Callie looked over at Mark and smiled.

"We went out last night" Addison and Derek took their seats and dug in to their food.

"No wonder you guys had such goofy grins on your faces this morning" Mark and Callie laughed. Addison turned to Callie.

"What did you guys do last night?" Callie glanced at Mark then turned to her friend.

"He took me up in a hot-air balloon and we had a picnic up there" Addison 'awed' as Derek turned to Mark.

"A hot-air balloon? Really? You couldn't go on a normal date like everyone else?" Mark shrugged.

"I really wanted to surprise her"

"And he did" Callie interjected. Everyone erupted in laughter as they chatted throughout the rest of lunch.

The rest of Callie's day had been uneventful. More homework was added to her work load and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. When the school bell rang signaling for the end of the day, Callie couldn't get out of there fast enough. She quickly made it to her car and smiled as she spotted Mark leaning against her hood with a smile on his face. She walked up to him and stood between his outstretched legs.

"Hey, you look tired" Mark said as she brushed Callie's bangs out of her face.

"I am so tired, I feel like passing out" She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" Callie smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah"

"Okay, great! I'll call you" She nodded and reached up and brought his chin down for her to leave a couple of pecks on his lips. When she finally pulled away, she went around her car, and opened her door. Before getting in, she turned to Mark.

"I'll be waiting"

"Bye"

"Bye" She got in her car, started it up, and drove toward her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Callie slowly trudged her way to her front door. Her eyelids were almost closed when she put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Without out a word, she slammed the door shut behind her, climbed the stairs, and slipped into bed where she slept for three hours.

She awoke to her phone ringing on her nightstand. With her eyes still shut, she reached over to grab it and brought it to her ear.

"Hello" she said huskily.

"Hey sleepy head" Callie smiled at the sound of Mark's voice.

"Hi"

"I told you I'd call you, now get your sleepy ass out of bed and come to your balcony" Callie groaned into the receiver and did as told. Padding her feet, she opened her glass window doors that led to her balcony and made her way outside. She stood there confused until she heard a whistle coming from below. Cautiously, she moved to the ledge and peered over the edge. A beautiful smiled appeared on her face as soon as he looked over.

"Rapunzel!, Rapunzel, Let down your hair, I come bearing apple cider and strawberries for us to share!" Callie laughed out loud as Mark called to her from the ground below.

"Shhhh...My parents are sleeping!" She threw a rope over the ledge of the balcony and Mark tied the picnic basket that he had brought to the rope and Callie pulled it up. She untied the basket as Mark climbed the tree that sat next to her balcony and hopped over the ledge. He greeted Callie with a tender kiss to her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Callie laughed against Mark's mouth as he tugged a lock of her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Mark didn't answer but grabbed a blanket from her room and lay it on the balcony, he then toed off his shoes and patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

Callie raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. Mark opened the picnic basket and began pulling out its contents.

Well, I figured that you came home and slept right after school, so I decided to bring you a late night snack." Callie smirked and accepted the glass of apple cider he held out to her.

"Wow, who knew Mark Sloan could be so spontaneous" They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip. Mark then pulled the strawberries out and fed one to her.

"Mmm..sweet" Mark leaned forward and kissed away a drop of juice that dripped down her chin. He then took his own bite of the strawberry and put his glass down and leaned back on his hands.

"So, what color are you thinking of wearing to prom?" Callie mimicked his actions and leaned back on her own hands.

"I don't know, maybe red"

"I like red on you, red is definitely your color"

"Red it is then" Mark wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer so she was leaning against him. They lay there for close to an hour, talking and laughing about the most weird and normal things. Soon, Mark realized that Callie hadn't answered is last question, he looked down at her and smiled at the sight of her sleeping form. He eased her off of him, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other going under her knees. He scooped her up into his arms and walked over to her bed where he gently lay her down and pulled the cover up over her.

Callie stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him and brought his chin down to leave a kiss on his lips. Mark brushed her hair away from her face and left a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight" Callie smiled.

"Goodnight" Mark quietly cleaned up the remnants of their late night snack and climbed down the tree and headed home, the smile on his mouth never fading.

The next day, Callie found Addison sitting in school courtyard, earphones in her ears while she studied. Callie sneaked up behind Addie and pulled one of her earbuds out causing Addison to jump. As soon as she saw Callie she hit her on the arm and moved her stuff so Callie could sit down.

"Dumb ass, so, what's up?"

"Wanna go look for prom dresses with me?" Addison's jaw dropped.

"Who are you going with!?" Callie looked at her like she had just grown another head.

"Mark, duh, didn't you hear us say we were a couple yesterday."

"Oh yeah! I forgot, yeah I'll go, I have to find mine anyway."

"Okay so after school today?" Addison nodded.

"Yup, sounds good to me, we can grab a bite at the mall"

"See you then, I have to get to class, see ya Addiecakes." Callie hugged Addison and stood and walked toward her class.

Callie's next class was Honors Physics, as she made her way through the door she spotted her unlikely ally, Cristina Yang. Callie plopped down into the seat next to her and began to unload her things.

"Hey Cris"

"Hey Cal"

"What's up?" Callie asked as she started to take notes that were on the board.

"Oh nothing... can I ask you something?" Callie looked over at Cristina who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh.. sure"

"Are you and McSteamy a couple?" Callie was thoroughly confused.

"McSteamy?"

"Oh! Sorry, that's what Meredith calls him, Mark, I mean are you and Mark a couple?" Callie couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"Yeah, we're going to prom together" Cristina nodded and Cristina raised her hand to high five Callie.

"Nice going! That boy is hot! Make sure you keep an eye on him, I hear that the Blonde Bimbo has her eyes set on him" Callie couldn't help but the feel the pang of jealousy that rang through her. She shook her head to clear the thoughts that had been running through her mind. Mark wouldn't do that, not to her.

Before Callie realized, it was time for lunch. She saw Addie in the hallway and looped an arm through her as they continued down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"So Derek told me that Mark told him that you guys had a little 'late night snack' last night" Callie giggled and shrugged.

"We had apple cider and strawberries, it was nothing" Addison gave her a 'you are so full of shit look' as they pushed open the swinging doors that led to the cafeteria. Both girls were giggling, but Callie stopped dead in her tracks at the picture before her.

There, at _their_ table was Izzie Stevens who was leaning over the table, obviously trying to show off her rack, whispering something into Mark's ear. When she pulled back, Mark had a smile on his face. Callie pulled Addison toward the table and cleared her throat.

Both Izzie and Mark looked up at her and Izzie immediately scurried off. Callie sat down in front of Mark with her arms placed firmly over her chest.

"So, what was that about?" Callie sat there awaiting his answer.

"Oh, nothing, she was asking about a homework assignment" Callie nodded, but she knew that he was lying. She could tell by the way he wouldn't meet her eyes. The rest of lunch, she kept her conversations between her and Addison and never looked at Mark once.

Addison and Callie were both in the changing rooms of their favorite store, each trying on different dresses. They both came out at the same time and laughed at the ridiculousness of the others dress. They stepped back into the changing stalls when Callie called over to Addison.

"I'm just paranoid right? I shouldn't be worried about Izzie, should I?" Addison wretched open Callie's door and stepped in. She put her hands on Callie's shoulders and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, Cal, she's got nothing on you." Callie sighed and slipped into a red maxi dress that shimmered in the light.

"I guess your right, I have nothing to worry about" Addison nodded and left Callie to finish changing and went back into her own stall. A few more dresses late, Callie and Addison were trying on their final choices.

"Okay, on three" Addison called from her changing room.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" As Callie said it, they both stepped out and their jaws dropped at the sight of each other. Callie had on an above the knee, skin tight long sleeve dress that showed just enough cleavage, but the back dipped down to right above the small of her back. Addison had on a light blue spaghetti strap dress that flowed freely and had a black belt that wrapped around her chest.

"I think these are the ones" Callie stated as she admired herself in the mirror. Addison smiled and nodded also taking in the look of herself in this dress.

"I think you're right" The girls changed back into their original clothes and headed toward the cash register, not before stopping to pick up the perfect shoes to go with their perfect dresses for their soon to be perfect prom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At school the next morning Callie was excitiedly looking for Mark. She wanted to show him the tie that she had bought him that matched her dress. Callie spotted Derek at his locker and she ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled her way.

"Hey, Cal, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Mark is?" Derek thought for a moment and then remembered where Mark told him he was going.

"Yeah, he's in the gym, he said he wanted to get a work-out in before class." Callie smiled and thanked him and headed for the gym.

Mark had been lifting weights when Izzie Stevens walked through the gym door. He carefully set the bar back on its holder and sat up on the bench. She walked over to him with a sly smile on her face. Mark looked at her confused and stood from the bench.

"Uh, hi, did you need something?" Instead of answering Izzie launched herself at Mark and crushed their lips together. At that exact moment Callie walked in, at first she didn't notice who it was and immediately tried to back out of the room.

"Oh! Sorry I'll -" she stopped talking when Izzie and Mark jumped apart at the sound of her voice. She stood there with her jaw hanging open and tears that threatened to fall. Mark stood there, his eyes wide and he couldn't seem to form words. Izzie, the blonde bitch that she was, stood there with a smug smile on her face. Callie wordlessly threw the tie she had been clutching on the floor and ran out of the room. Mark was frozen in his spot and couldn't find the strength to run after her.

Izzie wickedly smiled and tried to kiss Mark once more, only to be shoved away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why McSteamy? We can be together now that your little girlfriend is out of the way" she actually chuckled at the term girlfriend. Mark began to pace and ran his hands furiously through his hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to face Izzie.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? YOU JUST WRECKED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CALLIE! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU DUMB SLUT!" He picked up the tie that Callie had thrown and stormed out of the gym and ran in the direction Callie had gone.

Callie ran out the entrance of the school, passing Addison with tears streaming down her face. Addison turned and watched her best friend run to her car and speed out of the school parking lot.

Callie made it home in record time and didn't even bother pulling her car into the garage, she settled for parking it in front of her house and stormed into her house. She ran up the stairs, passing both her parents who were startled by presence there. They watched their baby girl run to her room and slam the door shut. Alejandra and Carlos looked at each other before rushing up the stairs and stopping at their daughter's bedroom. Her mother knocked on her door lightly and sighed when she heard nothing.

"Calliope? Sweetheart are you okay?" They heard Callie blow her nose before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, I just need a minute" Both parents could hear in their daughter's voice that she was indeed, not fine.

Alejandra pushed open her bedroom door slightly and broke at the sight of her daughter curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. Her mother and father rushed to her side and started to soothe their hysterical daughter, but it was no use. Alejandra climbed on the bed and took Callie into her arms, rocking her lightly, while Carlos lightly smoothed her hair away from her face.

Relishing in the warmth of her mother's embrace, Callie's sobs began to subside, and she had gotten her breathing back to normal. Her mother noticed the calming of her daughter's emotions, and pulled back so she was looking in her eyes. The sadness that she saw in her daughter's eyes was almost enough to push Alejandra to tears herself. Instead, she stayed strong for her daughter and wiped the tears away.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Callie took a deep breath before answering her mother.

"Today, I wanted to surprise Mark, I bought him a tie that matched by prom dress, and when I found him" her voice cracked as the scene of Izzie kissing Mark replayed in her mind "I found him in the gym kissing some other girl" Callie began to cry again and her mother pulled her closer, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Carlos stood from the side of Callie's bed and immediately began rolling up the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. Alejandra caught his eye and spoke over her daughter.

"Oh Carlos, sit down, if she wanted him killed, she would've done it herself"

"Mi vida, look what he has done to our daughter" he said pointing to a still crying Callie, "anyone who makes my daughter feel this way deserves to die" Before he could leave the room, Alejandra gave him the one look that could bring him to his knees. The look that Callie had also inherited from her mother and could easily win any argument.

Carlos let out a defeated sigh and sat at the edge of his daughter's breath muttering threats under his breath. Alejandra turned her attention back to her daughter and gently stroked her hair.

"Baby, did he try to explain?" Callie shook her head against her mother's chest.

"No, I ran out before he could say anything, he didn't even come after me, Mami, he stood there, with his eyes wide and his mouth closed."

"Do you think you could try and let him explain if he tried to?"

"I don't know, Mama, I honestly don't know" Callie started to cry again and Alejandra began rocking them once more.

"You don't have to anything, honey, we will take care of everything" Her daughter nodded against her mother's chest and 20 minutes was fast asleep. Carlos stood from his spot on the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers. He helped his wife ease their daughter under the covers and removed one shoe after the other. After making sure that she was comfortable and tucked in, they silently placed kisses on her head and exited her room.

Carlos and Alejandra were sitting at the kitchen table, both nursing a cup of coffee. Alejandra looked at her husband and sighed.

"What are we gonna do? Our baby is upstairs with her heart broken and I feel like I can't do anything to help her" Carlos reached over and grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We are gonna do the only thing we can do, mi vida, we are going to love her, protect her, and be her shoulders to cry on when she is weak." Alejandra smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek.

A knock at the door startled them out of the haze and Carlos stood to go answer it. He almost grabbed his shot gun at the sight of Mark Sloan on his doorstep.

"You've got some nerve coming here, young man" Mark swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as he looked into the eyes of the Carlos Torres.

"Is Callie home, Mr. Torres?" Carlos stood his ground with his arms folded across his chest.

"That is no longer any your business, if you ever come near my daughter again, I will personally have you removed" Before Mark could even respond, Carlos slammed the door on his face. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat down on her doorstep. The only thing going through his mind was Callie, and the tears that he had caused. He cursed himself for ever bringing her this much pain. But he knew he wouldn't give up, he was going to make it up to her if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Callie stayed home from school for the rest of the week. Her parents were very understanding about her decisions and did everything they could to make her feel comfortable. Callie had completely cut herself off from the world. She wasn't answering her phone calls that came from, Addison, Mark, of course who called her at least 12 times a day, and even Derek had left her a couple of messages. Addison had been getting worried and even a little lonely without her raven-haired best friend. So after school on friday, she left school without talking to anyone and drove to Callie's house.

Addison walked up to her front door and knocked on it. Alejandra answered and pulled Addison into a big hug.

"Addison, what a nice surprise! How are you, dear?" Addison tried to muster up a smile, but failed miserably.

"I'm okay, is Callie here? She hasn't been in school all week, and I was just concerned"

"Yes she is here, she's up in her room, she just wasn't ready to go back to school yet" Addison nodded but was still confused as to why she needed time.

"What happened? When she left school, she was in tears" Alejandra ushered Addison inside and led her toward the kitchen, where she set a plate of cookies.

"Callie didn't tell you?" Addison shook her head as she grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"Oh, she said she was going to surprise Mark with a tie she bought him for prom and she caught him kissing another women" Addison spit her cookie out, cookie crumbs flying all over the kitchen counter and she started to choke. She took a sip of the glass of milk that was also set in front of her.

"Are you serious?!" Alejandra nodded.

"Oh my god, she must be heartbroken"

"She is, and I don't know what else to do for her" Addison smiled and patted Alejandra's hand. Over the years that she and Callie had been friends, Alejandra had become like a mother to her.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?"

"I think that would be a great idea" she smiled and left the kitchen and walked up to Callie's room. She knocked lightly and called out to her.

"Cal?" No answer.

She pushed open the door and spotted Callie's sleeping form burled underneath the covers. Addison smiled at the sight of her best friend and made her way to the bed. She climbed in and gently shook Callie awake. Callie stirred a bit and jumped when she realized someone was in bed with her.

"Hey Caliepie" Callie smiled up at her best friend and sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Hey" Sleep still evident in her voice. Addison reached up and brushed Callie's bangs out of her face.

"Where have you been? I've missed your smiling face around school"

"I've been here, crying my life away"

"I know, your mom told me, she's really worried about you"

Callie sighed, "I just don't know what to do, Addie, I want to be with Mark, but I don't know if I can trust him after what I saw" Callie leaned her head against Addison's shoulder.

"What does your heart tell you, Cal?" she paused realizing how cheesy she sounded. "Oh my gosh did that really come out of my mouth?"

Callie laughed, "Yes it did, where did my fellow dirty rich girl go?"

"I'm still here, and I will always be here for you, Callie"

"Thank you Addie"

"So, will you be gracing the world with your presence anytime soon?"

"I was planning on going back to school next Monday"

"What about this weekend?" Callie shrugged.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because we are going to a house party tonight" Callie raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"We are?" Addison nodded.

"Yes, we are" Callie sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I guess so, who's is it?"

"This girl named Teddy, she used to go Seattle High, but she moved to Africa, and now she's back, so she's throwing a welcome back party for herself." Callie nodded.

"Sounds like fun, when are we going" Addison checked her watched and looked back at Callie.

"Maybe 9ish?" Callie nodded and got up off the bed.

"Alrighty, are you gonna get ready here?" Addison smirked as she left the room and returned with her dress for the night. Callie put her hands on her hips and looked at Addison.

"You knew you would cheer me up and make me go to a party before you even got here?" Addison nodded and smiled.

"Yup, I am just that good" she ducked as Callie threw a pillow at her and laughed.

The girls got all dolled up, Callie opting for jeans that hugged her curves and a black off-the shoulder shirt. She wore her hair down as it curled around her shoulders. Her make-up was flawless as always and she picked out black peep-toe stilettos and a black clutch. At around 8:30, the girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits when a knock came to the door.

"Its open!" Callie called from her spot in front of the mirror.

Her mother walked in with a smile on her face and sat on the bed.

"You girls be careful tonight" Addison and Callie both turned to Alejandra and smiled.

"Aren't we always" they said in unison, causing Alejandra to laugh.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you girls" she turned to Callie, "not to late Calliope"

Callie kissed her mother on the cheek and watched as she left the room. Callie and Addison took one last look in the mirror and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Callie asked as she grabbed her clutch. Addison nodded and followed her down the stairs and to the front door.

"Bye mom!" Callie yelled as she shut the door behind them.

The girls climbed into Callie's car and set off. 20 minutes later, they pulled up to a two-story Mediterranean house that had their classmates spilling out of. Stepping out the car, the girls could immediately here the music booming and quickly went inside.

On the inside of the house, it was crazy. High school students everywhere you looked an everyone was dancing. Callie and Addison made their way to the kitchen where each girl was handed a drink, spike fruit punch thank you very much, and they were quickly spotted by Derek. He made his way over to them and greeted Addison with a kiss, and Callie with a hug.

"Hey, Cal! We missed you!" Callie smiled. Derek led both girls to the dance floor, where he was sandwiched between them.

After a while of dancing, Callie claimed that she was hungry and left the couple on the dance floor. She made her way to the kitchen where she popped a couple of pretzels in her mouth. When she looked up, she was met with the eyes of the one person she didn't want to see. Mark.

Callie turned away from him and walked in the other direction, of course, he followed her. On her escape from Mark, she bumped into a tall and very beautiful blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Callie said as she tried to compose herself.

"No, problem, I haven't me you before, I'm Teddy" Callie quickly remembered whose house party she was at.

"Oh! Teddy! This is your house right? I'm Callie, I'm new this year"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, sorry, I wish we could get to know each other more, but I think I see Alex Karev about to jump from my roof." Callie giggled as she watched Teddy disappear outside.

When she finally made her way out to Teddy's backyard, she took a deep breath. She could feel Mark watching her from behind. Before turning around, she took another breath of fresh air and tried to keep her tears at bay. Reluctantly, she turned and was met with the saddest expression she had ever seen adorn his face.

They stood in silence, neither knowing what to say, or even where to start. After another couple of moment so silence, Mark moved closer to her, only for Callie to take a step back.

"Callie, I am so sorry, I had no idea what Izzie was doing, she came into the gym without saying anything and she basically jumped me. I would never cheat on you, Cal, and Izzie Stevens is just some dumb jealous bitch who could never, ever compare to you. You are the one I want, you are the woman for me, and you are the one who is always going to have my heart."

Callie was in tears by the time Mark finished his speech and stood completely frozen. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react. So, she simply walked away, leaving him there without as much as a goodbye. Making her back through the house, she let Addison know that she was leaving. Addison could tell that something was wrong, but she could also tell that Callie need some time alone. After saying goodbye to her friends, Callie got into her car and drove home.


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday, Callie hesitantly stepped out of her car, and hiked her bag on her shoulder. She was not looking forward to going to school this morning. All weekend, she thought about what Mark had said, she thought about if being with him would make her happy, or if it would be a constant reminder that she couldn't trust him. She hadn't made up her mind just yet, but she knew that she was close to coming to a decision.

Her first class of the day was with Addison, so that was a plus, but the downside, Mark was also in it. Without stopping to talk to anyone, she walked through the halls of Seattle Grace High, and slipped into her class. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Addie sitting in her usual spot, texting away on her blackberry. Callie made her way to her seat and sat down in it. Addison finished up her text and put her blackberry down, then looked at Callie.

"Hey, what happened at the party?"

"Mark talked to me, he said he was sorry and that he didn't know that Izzie was gonna kiss him, he said that she just came in and jumped him" Addison nodded and then looked at Callie.

"This is good right? Mark didn't technically kiss her, she kissed him, is it still count as cheating?" Callie could only shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, I want to believe him, I do, but the smallest part of me doesn't believe him."

"Why wouldn't you believe him, Callie? Has he ever lied to you?" Callie shook her head.

"I guess it's because I've dated guys like him, you know that, and I feel like this time, Mark is different, I really care about him, Addie" Addison swung a arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"If you really care about him, then you should talk, at least give him a chance"

"I guess your right, he at least deserves that, he was a really good boyfriend." After she said those words, the man of topic walked through the door. He walked in with his head hanging low, and when he brought it up to meet Callie's eyes, she graced him with a warm smile. In that moment, she believed that there was hope.

At the end of class, Callie slipped him a note that said '_Can you meet me outside at lunch? I think we need to talk. xo Callie' _Mark held the note close to his chest and watched as she left the classroom.

When lunchtime rolled around, Mark was outside the entrance of the school, waiting for Callie on one of the benches. When she walked out the doors, he shot to his feet and waited until she sat down to sit back down himself. They sat in silence for a while until Callie finally cleared her throat.

"I want to believe you when you say you didn't know that the kiss was gonna happen. I do believe you, but you have to give me some time to process all of this." Mark nodded and cautiously grabbed her hand. He was shocked when she interlaced their fingers.

"I am truly sorry, Callie, you have to know that I would never do that to you"

"I know, and I know that over time, we will be back to normal, just...not yet" Mark nodded silently and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Do you still want to go to prom with me? I, I mean, I understand if you don't want to go, but, yeah" Callie chuckled at his uneasiness and smiled at him.

"Yes, I still want to go with you, I bought a dress that demands to be shown off." Mark's grin widened as he listened to her talk.

"I can't wait to see it" Callie leaned closer to him and left a small kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait for you to see it either." she said as she leaned back in for another kiss. Before anything got out of control, Callie stood and walked away, sending him a smirk over her shoulder. Mark sat there for a few more minutes with a smile on his face. How he had managed to get his girl back was unknown to him. But whatever it was, he couldn't help but be thankful that it was there.

The next three that led up to the prom were complete happiness for Mark and Callie. Mark had taken Callie out everyday whether it was day or night. They would do all different kinds of things, go to the movies, dinners, sometimes they would just sit on the hood of Mark's car and gaze out at the night sky. But what they did didn't matter to them, it was the time spent together that brought them real happiness. They had gotten back to the point they had left off at. They were finally back to normal. There were still some kinks in their relationship, one being Izzie Stevens.

Last week, Izzie tried to hit on Mark again, but Callie was there to tell the stupid bitch to back off. To prove her point, Callie grabbed the collar of Mark's shirt and crushed her mouth to his, making sure that Izzie finally got the picture. Mark would never tell her, but seeing her all jealous and territorial was extremely hot. Another kink, was Mark's jealous track. He almost punch George O'Malley for reaching out and rubbing Callie's arm. But, a stern look from Callie told him that his green-eyed monster, wasn't as appealing as hers.

Also during this time, Teddy, Callie and Addie all became quite closer. Soon, it wasn't unusual to see the trio walking down the halls, arm in arm, or see them at the mall shopping together. Callie and Addie realized that they had a lot in common with Teddy. She was hardcore and bad ass and she was brilliant, much like themselves. They decided that they should all show up to prom together, Addie and Derek, Callie and Mark, and Teddy and Alex. Even though Mark still had a bit of a grudge against Alex for taking Callie out on a date, he had to realize that they weren't even dating yet.

Today, the girls found themselves all at Callie's house, while the boys were at Mark's. The limo would be picking them up at 8 and they all needed to be ready. The girls gossiped and did each other's hair while the boys came up with ideas to get themselves laid that night. Callie made it very clear to Mark that she wasn't ready, and he wasn't about to push her. A few hours later, the limo arrived, the boys came along with it. After taking thousands of pictures that Callie's parents insisted they take, they were off. To what they all hoped, was the best night of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as the limo pulled up in front of The Archfield, the hotel that their prom was being held, Mark quickly hopped out of the car and proceeded to help Callie out, wrapping an arm around her waist then leading her toward the ballroom. They were followed by Addie and Derek, then Alex and Teddy.

Stopping at the entrance of the ballroom, Mark let out a low whistle, "Wow," he commented, "Swanky." The entire group let out a ring of laughter as each boy lead their date into the room.

The ballroom was decorated in elegant black and white decorations. Round tables encircled the middle of the floor, leaving a big area for dancing.

Making their way to an empty table, Mark, Derek and Alex all pulled out chairs for their dates before plopping down beside them. Suddenly, Principal Webber took the stage and tapped the microphone getting all their attentions.

"Alright students, settle down" He began and waited for the room to quiet, "Thank you. Now I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight and please let's make this fun and enjoyable for everyone. DJ," He turned toward the DJ that was at the end of the stage, "Give them something with a beat." Everyone clapped and began to stand when a song began to play.

Mark turned to Callie and smiled, "Wanna dance, gorgeous?"

"Hmmm..." she tapped her chin with her finger, "Yeah, Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Mark laughed at Callie's eagerness and wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers came to circle his neck.

They danced in perfect sync, so much that Callie was impressed at how good of a dancer Mark Sloan really was. With a devious smirk, she turned in his arms and began to grind her ass a little too low on his body. Mark watched Callie, mesmerized by the way her hips swerved and dipped to the beat of the music. His hands moved from her waist and came to rest at her hips.

She smiled at feeling his fingertips digging into her hips, definitely making a mark. Bringing her closer to his chest, Mark leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Callie turned back around and wrapped her arms around his waist, still grinding on each other, "You don't look so bad yourself."

The song came to a finish before the opening notes of a familiar Stevie Wonder song began to play. Both Mark and Callie smiled at each other and pulled the other closer as the slow song played around them.

They swayed perfectly and reveled in the feel of the other's body pressed against their own. Callie's fingers tangled in Mark's hair, gently scraping her nails against his scalp. Mark's arms tightened around her waist, as he tenderly massaged the muscles of her lower back.

After dancing around for what felt like hours, Mark looked down at Callie and caught her eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back slightly, he smiled down at her, which she happily returned and brought his head down for another.

Before Callie could part her lips for him, someone cleared their throat, causing them to pull apart.

"Mr. Sloan, Ms. Torres," Principal Webber addressed them, "Please keep it PG. Or I will be seeing both of you in my office, Monday morning."

Callie blushed and Mark only smirked at the older man, "Yes Principal Webber." They said simultaneously

Once he was out of their hair, Callie looked up at Mark and both burst into fits of giggles. Their laughter died down, as did the music in the ballroom. "You look like you could use a drink. I'll be right back." Mark stated then leaned down to kiss her cheek before setting off to get them both some punch.

As much as she tried, Callie could not hide the smile that had appeared on her face and stayed there while she watched Mark walk away. Scanning the crowd, Callie laughed as she watch Addison try her hardest to dance with Derek. Her best friend had no rhythm at all, she definitely had two left feet, and never let anyone think twice about it. Shaking her head, she made her way over to her friends, easily finding a way to move to the beat.

"Addie," she said over the music, "We all know you can't dance. Maybe you should just start with the basics."

Addison playfully slapped Callie's arm while sending her a glare, "Well not everyone was born with perfect Latin hips that cause all the boys around here to drool, Callie."

Both girls let out a bark of laughter as they moved to dance with Teddy. All three girls hopped and pranced around the dance floor, catching all the eyes of the boys, and even girls, around them. It was easy to say they were the most gorgeous girls there that night.

Mark stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. Addison and Teddy had taken it upon themselves to sandwich Callie between them as all three of them swayed their hips from left to right, their arms on their friends hips. Not being able to help himself, he gazed at Callie, watching as her black locks bounced with every move she made. How the fitting red dress she was wearing hugged every single inch of her curves. His eyes roamed from her daring red stilettos, up her muscular calves and thighs, and up to the roundness of her ass. Smiling, he made his way over to where Derek and Alex were standing, watching the girls with amusement.

"We are some lucky bastards, man." Mark said with a admiring nod toward the girls.

Both Alex and Derek nodded their heads in agreement. "We sure are." They all clinked their cups together and each took a sip, their gaze returning to their lovely dates.

After watching the girls for a few more minutes, Derek tore his gaze from Addison's slender body and looked at his best friend, "So," he started, "You guys have anything _special_ planned for tonight?"

"Special?" Mark questioned, although he knew exactly what his friend was referring to.

"You know," Derek pressed on, "Are you going to seal the deal with her tonight?"

Wordlessly, Mark shook his head. Derek was in complete shock. He knew his best friend very well, and what he also knew very well, was that Mark Sloan didn't have a good idea of patience.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

Mark sighed and turned to Derek, "She's not ready." He stated firmly.

"So, what, you're just gonna wait?"

"Yup." Mark said simply.

Derek looked at his friend in amazement. This was a side of Mark that he hadn't seen in a while, but definitely missed. "Well," he concluded, "I'm proud of you, man. Callie must be something special."

With a smile, Mark shook his head, "Nah. She's so much more than that." He sent a smirk in Derek's direction before heading toward the girls.

"Ladies," he cleared his throat, "You wouldn't mind if I stole my beautiful date back, would you?"

Teddy and Addison laughed as they let go of Callie and pushed her in Mark's direction. He smiled down at her before giving her cup of punch, taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor.

Instead of heading toward their table, Mark led Callie out of the ballroom and down a hall.

Looking around confused, Callie looked up at Mark, "Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?"

Callie tilted her head before nodding, "Yes." she said simply.

Mark tightened his grip on her hand, "Good." All of sudden, he broke into a sprint, pulling Callie along with him.

"Mark!" she squealed, "Slow down! These heels are so not made for running!"

He only chuckled and continued to drag her with him. They ran through a few more hallways before Mark slowed down and led her outside and down a walkway that led to, what looked liked, a garden.

Callie gasped as they stepped through the garden arch. The entire place was lit with golden Christmas lights, that reflected off every surface. There were dozens of different flowers, trees, plants, bushes, all of which made the place that much more beautiful. In the middle of the garden, stood a stone, flawlessly carved garden bench, which he led her to.

"This is amazing." she commented as she sat on the bench. Mark sat down beside her and swung an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "How did you know about this place?" Callie asked, cuddling closer to Mark.

With a laugh, he looked down at her. "I asked one of the waiters where the most romantic spot here was when I went to get us drinks. Then I slipped him a $20 and here we are." Callie laughed along with him before sighing with content and taking in the beauty around her.

The teenagers sat in silence for a while, each of them content with just the feel of the other's warmth. Mark nuzzled his nose into Callie's hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, and leaned forward to place a tender kiss to her temple.

Callie looked up at him and smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on a person. "I love you, too." she cupped his chin and brought his lips down to hers. They kissed and touched until both were breathless and when they finally broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together. In that moment, both knew that they had truly found someone special and knew how extremely lucky they both were to have each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! This update is a little short but I promise the next will be longer!**

Chapter 12

2 weeks after the prom everything at Seattle Grace High was anything but calm. Between studying for finals and preparing for what summer had in store for them, all the students were running haywire.

One person in particular was experiencing a day from hell, and that person was Callie Torres.

Mark found her frantically searching through the bookshelves in the school library, obviously getting flustered when she couldn't find what she was looking for. With a quiet chuckle, he strode toward her and leaned against one of the shelves, his presence going unnoticed by her.

Finally being amused by her chaotic movements, Mark cleared his throat and reached out to tap her on her shoulder.

Callie jumped in surprise, but also annoyed by being disturbed but smiled once she saw who it was. "Hey, babe." she said hastily, quickly kissing his cheek before returning to her book.

"Hey." Mark said with a chuckle. "Uh, watcha doing there, Cal?"

"Trying to find this stupid article-" she flipped through several pages in the book she was reading, "-got it!" She shouted, receiving several glares from the Library staff, "Sorry." her voice now dropped to a whisper.

Mark laughed at her guilty look before pushing her bangs that had fallen into her eyes out of her way. "And this article is so important because..."

"Its for my English Final." Callie explained, "Mr. Kramer said it would help out a lot to know this article. I have to know this entire thing line by line. Not to mention Ms. Higa has us reviewing our Science textbook from cover to cover, and Math is a whole nother story, and Art, and Home Economics, and-"

"Callie breath." Mark said, stopping her rant and placing his hands on her upper arms. "You're gonna do fine. The more you stress, the harder it's gonna be for you to concentrate." He tilted her head up and smiled down at her, "So, just take a second to calm down and relax."

Doing as told, she took a deep breath before replying, "I just-" she paused, "-really wanna do good on my exams. College is only a couple years away and I want to be prepared."

"I know you do. But, like you said, college is a couple years away. Don't let it stress you out just yet," he ran his thumb over her cheek, "save that for next year."

Smiling, Callie wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a sweet kiss.

"I like you." she whispered against his lips.

Mark smirked as his arms encircled her waist and brought her closer, "I like me, too." he laughed as she slapped his chest and pulled away from him to go back to her book.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and a slow smirk made its way on his face. "Don't make any plans tonight."

"Mark." she sighed shaking her head, "I really have to study-"

Before she could finish he cut her off, "Trust me, Cal. You need a break."

Looking up from her book, Callie saw the determined look on his face and knew that this was a fight she wasn't going to win. "Fine." she resigned.

He beamed at her and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll pick you up at 7." he said over his shoulder on his way toward the exit.

Callie shook her head as she watched him strut out of the library. That boy would be the death of her.

When lunchtime rolled around, Callie made her way to her usual spot where Addison was already sitting, checking her makeup in the mirror she was holding.

"Hey there." Callie greeted her happily as she set down her tray and took a seat across from Addison.

"Hey!" Addie exclaimed and snapped her pocket mirror shut. "Where you been? I haven't seen you at all this week!"

"Eh, you know," the brunette answered with a shrug. "I've just been cramming for final exams coming up." Callie smiled meekly over at Addison before popping a grape into her mouth.

"I so know what you mean." she said nodding her head, "I am freaking out. My chemistry exam is going to kick my ass next week."

The girls both burst out laughing, both knowing exactly how hard that class was.

After calming down a bit, Callie took a sip of her water before raising a curious eyebrow, "Where the heck is Derek and Mark?"

Addison scanned the Cafeteria before shrugging her shoulders, "I have no idea."

Both girls shared a questioning look before Callie spoke, "Did Derek-"

"No." Addison answered before she could finish. "Did Mark-"

"Nope." Callie replied with a shake of her head. "Hmmmm...weird."

Addie nodded in agreement. "Very."

Meanwhile, at Mark's house...

"Dammit Derek!" Mark bellowed as he hopped up and down, clutching one foot in his hand.

Derek laughed as he watched his best friend howl and whine like a big baby, "Oh stop, you're being melodramatic."

"Melodramatic my ass." Mark muttered under his breath. He glared at his friend as he picked up the box Derek had dropped on his foot and put it in a corner.

"Why are we doing this again?" Derek asked for the fifth time since they got to Mark's house.

"Because-" Mark said with a sigh, "Callie's stressed. And when Callie's stressed, I'm stressed. So I'm just doing this to get her to relax a little, take her mind off final exams."

"Awww..." Derek cooed, "Wittle Markie is growing up." he playfully ruffled Mark's hair, earning a slap to his shoulder.

"Shut up." he growled. Derek continued to laugh as Mark put the finishing touches on his surprise for Callie.

After letting his laughter subside, Derek straightened up and grinned, "I've got to say Mark, you doing this surprises the hell out me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I've never known Mark Sloan to do anything like this for a girl."

Mark smirked and turned to face his best friend, "She's not just any girl. She's the one, man."

"The one?" Derek questioned. "How can you be so sure?"

Before answering, Mark took long to think about his answer. "Callie's different. She's caring, kind, crazy smart, and insanely hot. When I see her, my palms start to sweat, my heart races, and my smile never leaves my face. I can be myself around her without having to worrying about whether or not I'm good enough. She calls me on my shit and doesn't think twice before smacking me upside the head when I deserved it. I feel things for her that I have never felt for anyone else before and I like it. I love her."

"I know what you mean. Addison. Addison's the one for me." Derek said proudly.

Mark smiled and looked around at his hard work. "Think she'll like it?"

Derek moved towards his friend and slung an arm around his shoulders. "She'll love it."


End file.
